custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Colorful Friends (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Colorful Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on April 17, 1998. It was later shortened to "Colors All Around". Plot Mr. Boyd is trying to decide what color to paint the wall in the hallway, and the kids help by pulling different-colored items out of Barney's special color hat. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff (cameo) *Chip *Kristen *Robert *Curtis *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around #Colors Make Me Happy #Little Boy Blue #My Yellow Blankey #Down By The Station #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #The Orange Song #We Love Apples #A Great Day For Counting #Senses Song #The Lemon Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Fruit Salad Sonf #The Painting Song #Mix a Color #The Shape Song #Old Brass Wagon #Painting the Shapes #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #This Old Man #This is What it Means to Be a Friend #The Blueberries Song #Please and Thank You #Let's Paint the Walls #Taking Turns # I Put a Smile On #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Rainbow Song # I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the start of the video, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3/Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney.costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Show Respect!". *At the start of the video (after Barney came to life), during the song "Colors All Around", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Colors All Around". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Colors All Around". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this home video was silimar to one of the Season 3-10 episodes/videos. *The Riff voice used in this home video was silimar to one of the Season 3-10 episodes/videos. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Colors All Around". *Riff makes a cameo appearance during the songs "The Shape Song", "Old Brass Wagon", "Painting the Shapes" and "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!". *The preview for this video is announced by Anthony from The Wiggles, which who is played by , and he works at Rochester, USA in the United States. *In the original release, the 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios logo is the same from the early 1998 print ofv"VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-s-scared!". *Last video to use the 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios logo. *This home video was filmed in March 1, 1998.